


8.Nightmare

by GayKinnie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, It's Souda not Soda, M/M, Nightmare, it's short but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKinnie/pseuds/GayKinnie
Summary: I've never had a nightmare before so here is my best guess





	8.Nightmare

The feeling of cold glass cutting his skin was something Souda thought he'd never deal with again. The faces of his friends glared and jeered as they shoved him back into it. His vision clouded when he saw the blood, the all-too-familiar blood, dripping off his lover's hands. Gundham was the main tormentor. Every secret he told was outed and laughed at.

"Did you fiends know this idiot is a fraud of all kinds?" More jeers. "Hmph, everything he's ever shown you is fake, even down to his roots." For emphasis, he yanked on Souda's hair. The mechanic felt the tears running down his cheek. This couldn't be happening, not with his Gundham. He did love him right? Gundham did love him. He stared at the unflinching mockery on his once lover's face. His head pounded as they came closer. No, please not again

Please!

Souda lurched forward. His stomach churned and his muscles ached from fighting what wasn't there. He rushed to the toilet, making it just as his dinner came up. He gagged from the smell and tried to sob quietly. He hugged the bowl and tried to keep down something. He closed his eyes wearily as fingers ran through his hair.

Gundham whispered comforting words while Souda continued to cry. 

"It's okay, I'm here. It was a dream My Consort." Souda finally stood up. He cringed at his ghastly reflection.

"You must wash your mouth My Dark Prince." Souda pouted and went to kiss his weirdo of a boyfriend, "No! No kisses until you wash your mouth." 

Souda rinsed out his mouth and, before Gundham could protest, smashed their mouths together.


End file.
